Walk-behind reel mowers and rotary mowers have been provided with operator presence features in the past. Typically, the mower is provided with a lever called a bale which may be moved between a disengaged and engaged positions. When the operator moves the lever to its engaged position, the traction mechanism, the blade or both are driven. If the operator releases the bale, the blade and/or traction mechanism are stopped.
While the existing operator presence control mechanisms may operate sufficiently, it is desirable to provide a walk-behind reel mower with an operator presence control having a reduced number of components, simplified operation and improved reliability.